<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and magical beasts by kotaka_kun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734152">and magical beasts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun'>kotaka_kun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>goin' back to hogwarts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Care of Magical Creatures Professor!Zuko, Crossover, M/M, Transfiguration Professor!Sokka, not really a crossover so much as it is an au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I imagine that you’re all expecting to sit here and listen to me lecture about magical creatures for the duration of class, but I have no intention of doing anything remotely that boring.” Zuko announced without preamble. “I find that the most important thing when it comes to this subject is hands-on experience, so!” He gestured towards the door, “Let’s head outside to the Forest.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>goin' back to hogwarts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and magical beasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingWings/gifts">RollingWings</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay ngl this one might be my favorite out of the three just bc zuko being good with animals but make it m a g i c lkdfjladskhgasldkfjasl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their little cottage was nestled right into the very edge of the Forbidden Forest, in the shade of the tall pine trees, with the castle looming high above them. It was peaceful for the most part, save for the full moons that would illuminate a lively side of the forest rarely seen or heard by any human that feared death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko yawned and stretched, shivering as the cool morning air brought him further into wakefulness. It was a cold morning for this early in the fall, and he made a mental note to check the nearby area for Doxies -- an infestation would prove difficult to get rid of if he didn’t catch it quick enough, and he wouldn’t have much time to go through the rigorous process of rehousing them; not with the beginning of term quickly approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a quick and quiet sweep of the area, confirming that there were no signs of them quite yet. He breathed a sigh of relief, just as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him close before he had a chance to react. Finding no point in struggling, he allowed Sokka to bury his face in the nape of his neck with an exaggerated groan. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I woke up all alone,” Sokka complained, his voice still thick and heavy with sleep, “It was cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Zuko said soothingly, “I just wanted to come out and make sure it wasn’t cold enough for the Doxies to come out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing you, you’d just nab them to get ready for classes.” Sokka snorted, and Zuko refrained from rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’re on the list of creatures to cover in the curriculum, based on the schedule left by the last professor in this position.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you excited to be teaching Care of Magical Creatures, this year, then?” Sokka asked innocently as if he didn’t already know that Zuko was over the moon to finally have landed the position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Zuko knew full well it was a jibe, but he was too eager to hide his enthusiasm at this point, “I’m meeting with Kiyoshi to go over my curriculum plans today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you?” Sokka was smiling, every ounce of pride he felt for Zuko evident in the warmth of his gaze. “I guess you did mention it just a few times, maybe nineteen or so times just in the last three days.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Zuko greeted his students at the door before directing them to their seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine that you’re all expecting to sit here and listen to me lecture about magical creatures for the duration of the class, but I have no intention of doing anything remotely that boring,” Zuko announced without preamble. “I find that the most important thing when it comes to this subject is hands-on experience, so!” He gestured towards the door, “Let’s head outside to the Forest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His students seemed nervous, and rightly so. They’d been warned by the Headmistress not to wander into the forest, giving them the traditional and time-honored spiel about how dangerous it was. But Zuko was eager to set the record straight. While there were dangers lurking in the forest for unprepared and inexperienced students, there were also important learning opportunities that were awaiting them, and what better way to learn how to care for and respect creatures than those right outside the castle? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started the day’s lesson on the outskirts of the forest, where Zuko explained some tracks that students found in the dirt, and what one could infer from said tracks. Though many students seemed confused, they remained engaged throughout the lesson, and Zuko even managed to get a question or two by the end of the period. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the week, they’d ventured further into the forest, and had been fortunate enough to encounter a great number of some of the tamer creatures of the forest. While still vaguely apprehensive, Zuko found that his students were actively seeking him out to ask questions during his free period, and it made him happy beyond words to know that some had even done their own research beyond the assigned readings, purely out of their own interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d announced their first writing assignment on a Friday, wanting to give his students ample time to work on it before the next time he’d see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your first assignment, I’d like for you all to write about either the most memorable encounter with a creature you’ve had thus far, or your favorite creature you’ve learned about. Don’t worry about your grammar or spelling or getting all your facts right. All I want to see is your passion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The papers he’d gotten back were frankly astonishing. He’d been hopeful that maybe a handful would take the assignment seriously, but all of his students had. Every single one. He’d received essays of varying length, but all of equal passion about their favorite creature, or their most intriguing encounter yet, and he’d just had to stop Sokka in the middle of their grading to read some out loud to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first year teaching was going far better than he ever could have hoped. Students seemed to genuinely enjoy his class and teaching style, not to mention the hands-on experiences that he was able to give them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then had come the yearly assessment that Zuko had heard Sokka talk about on a number of occasions. Kiyoshi would visit classes just to check in on how new teachers were doing, offer counsel or guidance should they need it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His turn came round sooner than he expected or than he felt ready for, despite knowing it was merely a formality meant to benefit him, he couldn’t help but feel just a little judged, what with the way Kiyoshi stood at the back of his class, watching him with a keen eye and jotting down notes every so often. The intermittent scribbling that Kiyoshi seemed to be doing was setting Zuko on edge just a bit, but he was determined not to let it get to him. The whole point of this evaluation was for her to be able to see him in his natural teaching environment. It wouldn’t do for him to get unusually flustered for no real reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you frequently take your students down to the Forbidden Forest during instructional time?” Kiyoshi asked during a lull in the lesson. Her tone poised it as a question, though it seemed to be anything but. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More scratching of the quill against parchment as Kiyoshi jotted some notes down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, and what’s this about you not using the approved text to teach the class?” Kiyoshi asked, peering pointedly at the supplemental papers that he’d provided his students with, while the frankly outdated copies of ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them’ that sat over in the corner of the room collecting dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, Newt Scamander’s works, while revolutionary for their time, were ancient by the time I attended Hogwarts as a student. I brought in my own field notes so that my students would be able to learn from a more modern perspective.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Unfortunately, I am unsure that your notes can constitute as a textbook replacement. No matter how well written and informed they may be.” she said evenly, holding up the copy of his notes he’d given her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, someone else spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That old textbook was boring anyway. Professor Kasai’s version is way funnier.”  one student piped up, much to the adults’ surprise. “And why shouldn’t Professor Kasai take us to the forest? What’s wrong with hands-on learning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoshi’s gaze turned piercing, and the student fidgeted, seeming to hesitate. But she pressed on regardless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Kasai’s class is the most fun because he takes us to the forest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” someone else said, “And he always keeps us safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that the Welsh Greenback’s favorite condiment is Hunt’s tomato ketchup?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants us to learn about creatures in ways that make it meaningful. I’ve learned more from him than literally any other professor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each student that voiced their opinion of his class, more students seemed to feel bold enough to give their two cents on their favorite aspects as well, even in the face of the widely feared headmistress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you quite finished?” Kiyoshi asked icily once some semblance of silence had fell over the room once more. Zuko’s students grumbled but seemed to have nothing more to offer. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her gaze back to Zuko now, and much to his surprise, she didn’t look the least bit upset with him. If anything, she looked amused if the twinkle in her eye was anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then,” she began, “Professor Kasai, I suppose I ought to congratulate you. In all my years, never have I seen an entire class voice their support of a teacher so passionately, and certainly not in Care of Magical Creatures.” Her words spoke volumes of her true meaning -- coming from her, this was all but lavish praise. “Well done, Zuko.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And with that, she rolled up her parchment, and vanished her quill, and left the room, leaving Zuko and his class in a bit of stunned silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Zuko said slowly as his students turned back to him, “I suppose- well, let’s just- let’s just resume our lesson.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if his students had all mentally shrugged in unison, they began to resume class as normal, and Zuko was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of gratitude, not just because they’d tried to come to his defense when they thought Kiyoshi was calling him out, but because they were his students, who’d allowed him to share his passion and knowledge and genuine excitement for magical creatures this year. He knew then that this class was going to hold a special place in his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said suddenly, and his students looked up at him, some more confused than others, but seeming to appreciate such acknowledgment all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all his sentimentalism and desperation to smooth things back over and resume the normality, he’d forgotten to keep an eye on the clock. Usually, when he did, it wasn’t a problem, the next class filing in was enough indication that this period was over. Unfortunately, next was lunch, so no such reminder came. Instead, it came in the form of a mortifying moment facilitated by none other than Sokka himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe,” Sokka had popped his head in, and every student looked up from the papers they were writing, “Just here to remind you to not keep these poor kids for too much longer. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>technically their lunch period, y’know.” It was like he was entirely unaware of all the students in the room and only had eyes for Zuko. “And while you’re at it, don’t forget to grab something to eat for yourself. I know how you are when you’re caught up in your work. Alright, gotta run, love you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Sokka was gone as quickly as he’d came, leaving Zuko to deal with the aftermath of an unthinkable situation. Here he was, trying to maintain some semblance of professionalism with his students, but Sokka had all but crushed the competent-and-eloquent-professor reputation that he’d worked so hard to build. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt heat creeping up his neck as all his students now turned to look back at him, and he desperately tried to come up with something to say to address what was undoubtedly a shock to all of them -- imagine the scandal! The charming transfiguration professor dating the reclusive and awkward care of magical creatures professor? Surely the halls would be abuzz by this evening with the spreading of this news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But strangely enough, as Zuko looked at his class, excuses on the tip of his tongue, he found that none of his students looked particularly surprised, and instead looked rather amused or exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long and uncomfortable silence ensued, during which some of his students actually rolled their eyes and shook their head before going back to work without so much as a comment under their breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t- I mean-” He stared some more at his students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we supposed to be surprised?” someone asked, the question genuine and almost amusingly so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- but how did you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Amaruq talks about you </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time.” another student chimed in. “The two of you being a thing was old news by, like, the end of first term.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First term- being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zuko sputtered, “Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly does he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that you’re better than him at transfiguration!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that you’re the one that taught him how to change a muggle pen into a quill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He calls you </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s face burned. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>A few days later, Zuko found himself being summoned to the Headmistress’ office, and he headed to meet with her immediately. He expected this was about his students’ conduct. Or perhaps his shortcomings as a teacher, not having been using the approved texts and all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Professor Kasai, do come in,” the Headmistress waved him in, and he stepped into her office hesitantly. “I wanted to speak with you about your field notes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trepidation grew in Zuko’s gut as he nodded. He should’ve known better than to use an unauthorized text to base his curriculum around.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I took the liberty of sending a copy to an old friend of mine,” Kiyoshi continued, but Zuko was only really half listening. As outdated as Fantastic Beasts was, perhaps he’d be able to teach lessons based on the salvageable bits, and just orally instruct his students where the text was lacking... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we both feel that you should publish them at once.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m... sorry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t very well approve an unpublished text for your class in an official capacity, so better late than never,” Kiyoshi said, as though that explained anything. “See, Newton thinks that your notes add much-needed context and is precisely what the curriculum needs to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newton?” Zuko interrupted dumbly. “As in-” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Scamander, yes.” She flapped a hand impatiently at him. “Now, as I was saying, your notes bring new life to a course long considered more technical than practical, and you have my gratitude. I am more than willing to give you time off from classes to draft up a manuscript for publication at your earliest convenience, and Newton has also offered to write the foreword if you’d be so inclined. He’s awaiting your owl should you decide to take him up on that.” As swiftly as he’d been summoned, he was now being led to the door, and Zuko’s head was positively spinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Headmistress,” he protested, stopping before she could sweep him out the door, “What- what about the evaluation-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I not make myself clear in your classroom?” Kiyoshi quirked a brow. “You’re doing exceptionally well, Professor Kasai. You are a clear asset to our school, and we could not be happier to have you.” She offered him a rare and smug smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Zuko blinked. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now run along to your classes, you don’t want to be late.” she said with a chuckle, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stumbled forward, still reeling from everything that had just been thrown at him, and in a bit of a daze, made his way back home upon where Sokka ushered him inside, concern written all over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bad?” he asked sympathetically, and it was all Zuko could do to shake his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. She- Kiyoshi, she said- she wants me to publish my field notes. As a book.” He looked at Sokka, blinking rapidly, still processing the words that were coming out of his mouth. “To use as the class textbook. To replace Fantastic Beasts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Zuko, babe, that’s amazing! That’s literally what I’ve been telling you to do anyway, why are you so shocked?” Sokka’s smile was infectious, and Zuko found himself smiling along, barely aware that he was doing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just... I didn’t think that she would want to-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” Sokka said exasperatedly, “You are the most knowledgeable and passionate creature caretaker I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newt Scamander looked at my notes,” Zuko laughed incredulously, “He offered to write the foreword.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you?” Sokka said proudly, “You’re literally the most brilliant wizard there ever was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You totally are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I? Am I smarter than,” Zuko managed to take a wheezing breath through all his laughter, “Am I smarter than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wish more than anyone that i couldve taken more time to build up zukos relationship with his students but i was on a time crunch and also my brain got a little bored in trying to do so oops flkjaslkghasdlk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>